I bet fifty dollars!
by TCBN
Summary: Wendy bets on Alex(oc) that she will fall in love with the new boy(oc) who just arrived in South Park. What they don't know is that the boys just made a bet themselves. Neither bet teams know about the other's bet. Will the bet turn sour? Will it happen? Stay tuned for a wild adventure! SUGGEST PLOT TURNS! straight pairings. NO GAY PAIRINGS
1. chapter 1

Wendy scoffed so loudly that people on the other side of the cafeteria heard her.

"Don't be daft!" Wendy laughed, hand pounding the table, "it won't ever happen!"

"I think it will" Bebe teased, "Alex will leap off the bench"

"No I won't!" Alex laughed, "You're so absurd!"

"Okay, Alex look me in my eye" Wendy widened her eyes for effect, "and tell me I'm lying"

Alex turned to Wendy, looking at a set of eyes that reminded her of the arctic sea and said in a voice so low, Wendy had to lean in to hear.

"You're Lying" Alex smiled, "Wendy Testerburger"

"I'm not!" Wendy broke the intense eye contact.

"I bet you fifty dollars" Bebe giggled, "That it will happen!"

Alex laughed, "How about I bet Wendy's sorry ass that it won't happen!"

"Okay, Alex Frankfurt" Wendy stood up, "I bet you fifty American dollars"

"What about the South African Rand? It's cheaper that way" someone said

"American dollars" Alex repeated, giving her right hand to shake

"That you, Alex Frankfurt" Wendy smiled, laughter in her eyes, "Will fall in love with the new kid in class!"

"If it's a girl" Alex cocked an eyebrow, about to laugh

"It's not" Wendy smiled, "I saw on the school registry. He comes in after lunch"

"Who?" Alex asked, eyes widening in secret anticipation

"The boy's name" Wendy whispered

The entire cafeteria had gone completely silent, listening to Alex and Wendy, standing on the top of the table. Cartman even had to sit in a different angle to _quietly_ let out a fart.

"Is Sam Galipollas!" Wendy smiled, revealing a set of white teeth, perfectly aligned.

A boy, sitting, chewing on a marmite and cheese sandwich looked up in the girl's direction, confused. Token, Clyde and the four boys sat at the table, looking in te same direction, watching a red haired girl and a black haired girl shake hands.

"Why did she say my name?" Sam asked, mouth full of food

"Dunno" Clyde shrugged, "I wasn't listening"

"Anyway, about that science project" Token resumed his conversation, along with the rest of the cafeteria.

"I'm sure you'll pass the grade" Clyde interrupted, "You always do"

"But it's so difficult!"

"Oh that's gross!" Kyle gagged, "Cartman! You farted!"

"Sorry! I just love eating at top speed!" Cartman laughed

"Fellas!" Butters burst into the cafeteria, running up to the boy's table, "Fellas!"

"What is it, Butters?" Stan looked at him in confusion

"There's a new kid in the school!" Butters gasped

"A little late for the news" Sam smiled at this, "I'm Sam"

"Oh" Butters sat with them, "I am Butters"

AS PER USUAL, SUGGEST PLOT TURNS AND EPICNESS!


	2. Chapter 2

Stan watched as Sam fished through his locker, muttering about the amount of homework the teacher had given him.

"I am assuming you're lost in your locker" Stan said

"Ha" Sam sarcastically laughed, "I just can't find by text book, I had it with me"

"Maybe you left it in the classroom?" Stan suggested

"Oh god" Sam slammed the door shut, "I did!"

"Jesus" Stan sighed

"Sorry, just a minute" Sam ran for the classroom, bursting through the door and rescuing his book from being used as a weapon against someone's head.

"You're an asshole!" Kyle shouted, ignoring the fact that Sam had yanked the book out of his grasp

"You're a fucking JEW!" Cartman snapped, shaking an angry fist at Kyle

"Uh" Sam hugged his textbook to his chest, "Stan's waiting for us"

"We need to settle this dispute" Cartman roared, "Like men!"

"Cartman, you're being a dick" Sam said, "Do you know how unbelievably anti-semantic you are?"

"But it's true!" Cartman shouted, "He's a dirty little faggot"

"Hey! Back off!" Sam stepped forward

"Oh, how sweet of you! Standing up for the rat!" Cartman snarled

"Really, dude, it's not worth the effort" Kyle sighed, "lets go"

"One day" Cartman followed the boys, "one day, you're going to realize that I was right"

"Cartman's a racist, selfish, asshole" Kyle said to Sam, walking to Stan

"What took you so long!" Stan snapped as they arrived

"I was caught in their crossfire" Sam motioned Cartman who flipped Kyle off

"Okay, anyway, guys" Stan ushered everyone around him

"Yeah?" Sam froze mid step

"We need to initiate a bet" Stan clasped his hands together

"A bet?" Sam blinked, "I won't do anything stupid, like eat vomit"

"No. This is tradition for every single new kid" Stan said, "as of now"

"What is it? Steal the counselor's coffee stash and invent a way to get high off it?"

"No" Kyle laughed, "Though that would be interesting"

"I bet Sam to kill the Jew!" Cartman jeered

"No!" everyone glared at Cartman

"I swear to god, if you keep that up, I will-" Sam was cut off in mid-threaten

"I bet _you_" Stan turned to face Sam, right hand out, "Fifty American dollars"

"That's a lot of concert tickets" Sam murmured

"Sam Galipollas" Stan announced, "I bet you fifty bucks to go and…."

"Get a girl in a year!" Kenny, appearing around the corner jeered

"I was going to say get Bebe and Kyle together" Stan shrugged

"I" Sam blushed briefly, "I don't think I can get a girl in a year"

"Yes you can" Kenny winked, "If a paraplegic found love. So can you"

"Really?" Sam cringed, "and what happens? Win- lose wise?"

"If you don't" Stan pondered, "I will-"

"I will pull your pants down in front of the entire school" Cartman said, "and reveal to the world if you, like Kyle, are a dirty rat"

"And why would anyone want to see my junk, fatass!?" Sam spat

"Okay fine. I will force you to eat my farts" Cartman smiled cruelly, glancing at Kyle who rolled his eyes in reply

"No you wouldn't" Sam looked appalled

"He will" Kyle said, "If you win. You can have the girl and live happily ever after"

"Jesus!" Sam looked mortified

"But one day, I will find out if you are vermin" Cartman snarled

Sam took Stan's open hand and shook it, the tremor of fear careening into his blood stream.


	3. Chapter 3

Two girls stood, spying on the boys from behind the girl's bathroom door.

"Those two look almost identical, except Sam's wearing a green coat" Red explained, "Now fire like you're Katniss Everdeen!"

"Ha-ha!" Alex turned around from their secret spying spot.

Red sighed, closing the girl's bathroom door as they faced each other.

"You remember that bet, don't you?" Red snapped

"I do!" Alex sighed, "I just don't entirely know how to approach him"

"Oh, easy" Red laughed, grabbing Alex by the shoulders and shoving her onto the floor, outside the bathroom.

"Ow" Alex sat up, rubbing her head. Looking to her left, she realized she had caused the guy in the green coat to go sprawling onto the ground, as well.

"Aw fuck this is so cliche" Alex muttered, watching him stand up, dazed

"I am really sorry" Alex couldn't help laughing at herself, standing up

"No, it's okay, I've had my share of angry shoves myself" Sam snorted" You okay?"

"This is the most cliché way of meeting someone" Alex smiled

"OOooo there's _another_ ginger!" Cartman snarled, singing the words, "Dirty rat and ginger head!"

"Leave her alone" Sam snapped, "She can't help being ginger"

"But look at you! You're all ginger! And you're talking to a dirty rat!" Cartman whined

"Leave us alone" Alex snapped, "He isn't a rat!"

"He does that" Sam shrugged, walking to his locker, after turning around "wait!"

"Yeah?" Alex turned

"What's your name?" Sam asked

"Alex" Alex grinned, "yours?"

"Sam" Sam greeted

"Nice to meet you" Alex grinned

00

"Hm! Maybe in a few years, like year eleven, maybe, She'll be mine" Kyle laughed to himself in the mirror. Stan was watching him from behind, contemplating his best friend's argument.

"I really wouldn't be so irate about it" Stan said to Kyle's back

"You don't get it" Kyle turned around, "A bet? Who agrees to do a bet? Just for the sake of lurve!"

"I don't know, dude" Stan shrugged, "I wouldn't be so upset"

"Oh my god" Kyle turned to face the mirror, horror playing in his eyes

"Kyle? Are you alright?" Stan stepped forward

"O- oh my god" Kyle clasped a hand over his heart, petrified, "Stan- I- oh no"

"Kyle, talk to me!" Stan stood beside Kyle, looking at Kyle's reflection, "You're my best friend, we tell each other everything. Even the tiniest little thing"

"Stan-" Kyle turned to face Stan, looking like he was going to vomit

"Kyle!" Stan waved a hand, willing his best friend to speak, "_please_ tell me"

"I…" Kyle sucked in the cold air, filling his lungs with the smell of vanilla bean air freshener and pee

"Spit IT OUT!" Stan snapped, growing annoyed

"Stan, I am jealous of" Kyle nearly chocked, "of Sam"

"The new kid?" Stan blinked, jaw smacking into the floor

"Yes" Kyle bowed his head, deflating like a bubble

"Oh" Stan cringed, "Ho boy"


	4. Chapter 4

Alex stared at herself in the bedroom mirror, watching Wendy's reflection giggle as she pulled down a very uncomfortable looking dress.

"This is going to be so much fun" Wendy squealed, jumping about

"Wendy" Alex spoke to her own reflection, "The bet…."

"You're not chickening out, are you?" Wendy widened her eyes in shock, clutching Alex by the shoulders, "This is going to be huge! You can't back out, now!"

"It's just that-" Alex froze up. She had forgotten all about the bet rules.

"Alex, you didn't forget?" Wendy gasped

"I-" Alex croaked, "could you repeat them?"

"Well, you have to, when you get on the bus, flash a guy or call Principal Victoria a skank" Wendy cooed, lining her dark blue eyes with mascara

"I don't want to do either of those things!" Alex snapped. No wonder she had forgotten about the rules! They were horrifying.

"Bow down to me!" Wendy laughed "and help me with my stiletto!"

Alex rolled her eyes and walked out.

"Alex, wait!" Wendy held up a hand, hopping on a stiletto free foot, "come back to the mirror. And do the pledge"

"The pledge?" Alex stared at her best friend, "are you nuts?"

"It will boost your inner chi or whatever they say" Wendy shrugged, "Now sing to my photograph laden, lipstick smooched mirror!"

"Mirror mirror on the wall!" Alex teased, eyes shut, facing the mirror, "WHO is the fairest of them all! Tell me, Mirror, _tell me_! Who is the _sexiest_ man on Earth?"

Silence.

"Mirror mirror on the wall!" Alex was waiting for Wendy to crack a joke or pretend to be the mirror. Opening her eyes, she gasped, seeing someone with very similar features to her own. A boy with dark green eyes and bright red hair smiled back at him, arm casually slung over a boy with a blue hat.

"Well, _that's_ a prophecy" Alex muttered, turning around to see Wendy bolt out the door, outside.

000

"Isn't that movie a little bonkers?" Alex said, looking at the poster

"Trust me! The movie is awesome!" Wendy smiled, looking at Alex's choice of a skirt and white blouse

"You told me to dress up! Since when do people dress up for a movie house! I went to a movie in my Pajamas, once!" Alex rolled her eyes

"OOoooooo" Wendy stared into Alex's very own light green eyes, "You have no clue"

"Course I don't" Alex cocked an eyebrow, only to freeze when she saw a group come in their direction.

"It's a double and two thirds date" Wendy explained, "You'll see"

"Hey guys, are we here for the Terrance and Phillip movie" Sam waved, walking with Cartman, Stan and Kyle.

"Me and Stan are going to our little date" Wendy clasped Stan by the hand, "while-"

"Bitch" Cartman said aloud

Wendy rolled her eyes, waved "Enjoy yourselves!" they walked into the movies.

"Why did you come with us?" Kyle snapped to Cartman

"Cuz, I wanna show the ladies how much of a rat he is!" Cartman retorted, slowly walking to Sam, on his phone texting.

"Don't you dare" Kyle warned, "Don't you fucking DARE, CARTMAN!"

"Sam, uh" Alex looked at her feet, "well, it looks like it's just us, then"

Cartman clasped Sam's pants, yanking them down.

"YOU _JEWISH_ LITTLE RAT!" Cartman shouted, "I knew you were a dirty-"

"YOU _GAY_ ASSHOLE!" Sam screamed in a high voice, zipping his pants back up

"YOU _PRICK_!" Alex shrieked, heavily blushing.

"YOU _BASTARD_!" Kyle started, watching in surprise as Sam lunged onto Cartman, beating the living bajesus out of him. Sam was so angry, blow by blow, he punched and swore, angry.

"Okay that's enough!" Kyle yanked Sam's shuddering, angry form off Cartman

"Jewish prick!" Cartman snapped, coughing up blood, sitting up, in pain

"Actually, carry on" Kyle shrugged

Sam lifted his foot and kicked Cartman in the mouth, sending Cartman into a wailing fit, screaming, crying, covered in bruises and blood.

"Don't you fucking rip on me, my friends, or my kind, _asshole_" Sam spat, jamming a finger in Cartman's direction.

"Holy shit, dude!" Kyle gasped, "That;s the first time anyone's snapped under Cartman's rude comments!"

"I guess I'm not used to it" Sam said

"Thank you for doing it" Kyle grinned

"Should we see the movie?" Sam asked, looking at a shocked quiet looking Alex.

"Oh- Uh- um" Alex stuttered, "That's a way to stand up for yourself"

"You're a fucking GINGER COWWW!" Cartman roared from the ground.

"Uh, excuse me" Alex cleared her throat, took off her heel and smacked it across Cartman, "shall we go, boys?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you like farts!?" Terrance shouted to the laughing audience before him

"I sure do, Phillip!" Terrance danced around, passing gas as he leapt

"Eugh" Sam shuddered, stifling laughter, "Something's wrong with us! We find this funny!?"

"It's hilarious!" Alex chuckled

"Hey, Phillip!" Terrance beckoned his on-screen counterpart over, "Come here"

"Oh-" Alex covered her face in laughter, "That's disgusting!"

"Would you like a fart for dinner?" Terrance asked

"Yes we do!" the audience shouted at the screen, throwing their hands in the air

"Very well then" Phillip turned around, thrust Terrance's face into his ass and farted one long note of gas.

"This movie makes ne want to throw up" Sam murmured

"Now, Phillip!" Phillip laughed, "I shat myself"

"MMMMpphh!" Terrance was struggling, choking, "MMMMMMMMM!"

"Hey! Follow the script, buddy!" Phillip snapped

Terrance stood up, face covered in shit, and collapsed

"This is a farting only show, guy!" Phillip warned, "no blacking out!"

Sam vomited into his mouth, swallowing it down. Sam was the only one who was grossed out by the movie.

"Is that a prophecy?" Kyle muttered to himself, looking at Sam's green face, eyes squeezed shut and shuddering at the sounds of Terrance's fart.

"Alex!" Kyle laughed, "Look at the new kid!"

"Oh!" Alex started laughing, "Sam, don't worry, you'll get used to the humour!"

"I sure hope so" Sam smiled at Alex, forcing himself not to vomit all over her.

00

"Kyle, you can't have Alex! Losing the bet will destroy him!" Stan warned

"But Stan!" Kyle sighed, "I don't think you get it! We've been best friends since forever! I've never thought that I would ever- EVER be jealous of my friend's would be girl!"

"Look" Stan paced the room, "Just lay low with your feelings for now. We do not want Cartman ruining anything"

"I know how important the bet is to the guys" Kyle looked at his feet

"But you can't interfere" Stan warned, "Remember, if a member of the student body interferes with the bet. You face worse consequences"

"I won't let Sam eat Cartman's farts" Kyle deadpanned, walking out, slamming the door behind him

"Keep your moth shut!" Stan shouted after him

"No farts will be ingested by anyone!" Kyle shouted back

00

"I have to chicken out!" Alex was crumpling her hands together, "I can't do this"

"He liked you!" Wendy snapped, "You cannot back out of the bet!"

"Ugh! What happens if I do!" Alex snapped

"I'll let you know" Wendy purred

"Whoever interferes with the bet will suffer consequences" Alex remembered

"Adverse consequences that will impede your social standing" Wendy chuckled

"Just don't do anything to anyone" Alex sighed, "I'll do the stupid bet, just… give me time"

"I promise you won't regret it" Wendy smiled

00

"How did it go?" Kenny asked his friend

"It was alright" Sam shrugged, "the movie was… okay"

"One day, you will become immune to fart jokes" Kenny laughed

"I hope so" Sam nodded, "You do know… about that bet?"

"What about it?" Kenny asked

"I don't think I can do it" Sam shrugged once more

"You have to. If you don't, you have to-" Kenny was cut off

"Why do you need me to have a girl?" Sam asked

"Well, it's tradition! We bet on new kids and that's your bet! Be glad It's not eat dog poo!"

Sam stood up, turned around.

"I bet you fifty dollars" Sam raised his hand.

"Sorry, no new bets. We give bets. Not the new kid" Kenny warned

"Dammit!" Sam swore

"She's a nice person" Kenny shrugged, "Just be the nice guy. Besides, don't you secretly like the idea of having a girlfriend?"

"I do, but not in a bet!" Sam remarked

"Run, boy! Run like your pants are alight!" Kenny shooed him off, "discreetly, of course"

"Kenny, you give the worst _fucking_ advice ever" Sam deadpanned

"Okay. Think with the right head, boy!" Kenny laughed

"Thank you kindly" Sam wandered off


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Alex" Sam sat on her desk, "how about we do something after school?"

"That would be lovely" Alex smiled, looking up from her geography homework being trapped underneath by Sam's sitting bum.

"Cool" Sam grinned, "You done your book report yet?"

"The Italian Job" Alex nodded, "what's yours on?"

"I-" Sam started, turning around when the teacher cleared his throat

"Please return to your seats" the teacher said, "Kyle, you're up"

"Mine's on Anne Frank!" Kyle smiled, about to stand when the teacher groaned

"No. No historical boring crap! Please!" the teacher scoffed "Automatic fail, Kyle! Sit down!"

"No, that isn't fair" Alex spoke up, "You can't throw down someone because they LIKED a certain book! I mean, Anne Fr-"

"Sit down, Alex" the teacher flicked a hand gesture Alex was sure was a middle finger, "Kenny, you're next"

"Well, as you can see!" Kenny stood up, fanning to a page on a very glossy magazine, "Her melons are massive!"

"That's not even a BOOK!" the teacher spat, "Sit DOWN!"

"Oh my god, is that Cartman;s mother!?" Stan gasped, pointing at a woman doing a very… intimate pose.

"Why- oh my god it is!" Kenny started cackling himself with laughter

"Ay! That's not funny!" Cartman shouted

"Okay, shush up" the teacher snapped his fingers, "Cartman. Up"

Cartman stood up, went to the front of the class and cleared his throat. Alex felt something light touch her head and fall to the desk. It was a crumpled note. Unraveling it, she smiled as she read it.

_Thanks for standing up for me. Again_

_No problemo, teacher's an ass. Again_

She wrote her message on the other side and shot it onto Kyle's afro, sticking to it like Velcro. She couldn't help but stifle her laugh at what had just happened, Kyle turned around, returning her stifled laugh and plucked the note from his hair.

"I wrote a book, sir" Cartman said

"What on?" the teacher stared, "It doesn't count, by the way"

"On the crisis in school!" Cartman cleared his throat and started talking about something that just about insulted everyone in the class.

"The orange chocolate Jewish virus" Cartman said

"Really" Token spoke up, "someone needs to beat the crap out of you more often"

Whilst they argued, Kyle and Alex passed notes.

_Sam and I are heading out tonight_

_Cool! I would recommend Whistlin' Willeys but apparently the chef was fired due to using five month old cheese._

_Oh my god are you cereal!_

_I am cereal! Have fun_

Alex was so tempted to reveal to Kyle about the bet. But she had already said she wouldn't tell anyone of the opposite gender. Kyle, on the other hand, was holding in three words, lips sealed shut, as if he was holding in his bladder. It was excruciating to not tell anyone. He didn't dare want to think of it or say it in a whisper in his sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex and Sam were walking to the car park after the school bell had rung, signaling the end of school.

"So, where are you from?" Alex asked

"I'm from the sunshine state California" Sam replied, "I moved here with my parents. They apparently felt that South Park was the best place to retire from a busy lifestyle"

"Oh" Alex laughed, "This must be a very small town compared to the busy city life you're used to"

"Of course" Sam laughed, "Do you like motorbikes?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Alex looked nervous  
"Unfortunately" Sam cringed, "My father said that if I wanted to drive, I'd have to buy my own vehicle. There was no way I was touching his _precious_ Honda"

"So you bought a motorbike?" Alex asked, surprised

"I've been told so many times how utterly dangerous they are. But I promise, I drive well" Sam grinned

"That's what they all say" Alex chuckled, watching Sam swing a leg over a motorbike and turn on the ignition.

Alex stared at the motorbike, unsure if she should get on or just dump the whole idea of tonight all together. Gingerly, she got on, holding her hands up, not entirely sure where to put them.

"Unless you have been listening in science class, you'd know to hold on" Sam teased, "Momentum is a _dick_ to those who don't wear seatbelts or hold on to something"

Alex held onto the back of his belt, screaming at the motorbike hurtled down the road.

"I know this is a really untimely conversation, Sam!" Alex shouted over the wind

"Shoot!" Sam shouted back, shoulder shaking as he laughed or shivered, she wasn't sure which.

"But driving on a motorbike on icy roads is very dangerous!" Alex screamed

"No need to panic!" Sam Shouted, "The roads here usually are around 65km per hour!"

"That's triple as fast as running!" Alex shouted, laughing

"Yep!" Sam shouted back

"But please be safe!" Alex hugged herself close to Sam instinctively as he turned a corner.

00

"God, are you LISTENING to me?" Bebe huffed, flicking a pencil at Kyle

"Y- yeah" Kyls sat up from lying on the carpet in Bebe's room

"So, what do you think?" Bebe snapped, annoyed

"O- of what, Bebe?" Kyle blinked

"Of my oh so intelligent idea, Kyle!" Bebe cooed, pinching Kyle

"Please don't do that, Bebe" Kyle rubbed his arm, "Yeah, I think it's a good idea"

"It's a brilliant idea" Bebe crossed her arms, "what was my idea, Kyle?"

"To get a brazillian?" Kyle asked, reading a text Kenny had just sent him

"Wha- NO!" Bebe blushed throwing a massive pillow at him

"Kenny texted me" Kyle stood up, he reminded me, I have to go, sorry

"Give ne THAT!" Bebe launched for the phone

"Maybe another day" Kyle leapt out the door, downstairs and out the house, "Bye!"

"Kyle!" Bebe whined from her top bedroom window, "You said you'd keep me company while my parents were out!"

"Sorry! It's really important" Kyle waved, running down the pavement.

Bebe sighed, resting her chin on the windowsill. She saw two figures on a motorbike roar down the road, a girl's laughter wafting into Bebe's ears and the green coat anyone could see from afar.

"Oooo yummy!" Bebe smiled to herself, eyeing the green-coated kid drive off, forgetting about the bet.


	8. Chapter 8

_1 month later_

"You WHAT!?" Wendy spat, spit flying on to Stan

"We made a bet" Stan looked at his feet, "Look, I didn't think the bet would be such a big deal"

"Of course it's a big deal!" Wendy shouted, "It's a problem!"

"Will you calm down! You're interrupting my meditation!" Kenny blew a ring of smoke onto the couple as he sauntered out the toilet cubical.

"Go away!" Stan ordered

"Wait!" Wendy grabbed Kenny by the arm, "Stay"

"Okay…" Kenny looked at his two friends, "what's so bad, Wendy?"

"Wendy…." Stan gripped his nose bridge in annoyance, "she made a bet. Fifty dollars that Alex would fall in love with Sam, the same _fucking_ kid, WE made a bet with!" Stan jabbed the air with his finger, angry

"Oh" Kenny flicked the cigarette in the bin

"I can't believe it!" Wendy covered her face

"The bet was a mistake!" Kenny said aloud, unheard

"You keep your mouth shut" Wendy said on a low voice, pointing at the boys, "You got that? Hm?"

"Yes, Wendy" Kenny said in a small voice, head down

"But Wendy-" Stan began

"Go" Wendy flicked a hand, ushering him to leave

"You're in the boy's bathroom" Stan deadpanned

"The janitor hasn't unlocked the girl's toilets yet and I was busting" Wendy explained

"Guys" Kenny stood in between them, "We'll just see how this all plays out"

"That won't be easy!" Stan was pacing the bathroom, hands behind his back, slipping on a puddle as he stomped.

"Why!?" Kenny and Wendy turned, astounded, "Jesus, look, boys. This bet has to be carried out!"

"Kyle likes someone else" Stan said, "His best FRIEND! The girl with SAM! Jesus, why didn't you THINK of that before making the _fucking_ BET!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay!" Wendy grabbed Stan's arm to stop him from pacing

"Look" Kenny said, sitting on a sink, "You guys just need to calm down and let it simmer down"

"How am I supposed to let THAT simmer down!" Wendy snapped, "We made a bet! They have to follow the bet, we didn't know!"

"Ugh, I'm out of here" Stan went for the door

"Stan" Wendy said in a voice that sounded like she was just about to say the three words any couple loves to hear when she said, "keep it _shut_"

"I will" Stan whispered, walking out closing the door behind him

Kenny sighed, putting his head in his hands, kicking the sink pipes with his heels.

"Wendy" Kenny sighed

"What?" Wendy turned around

"I need to use the urinal, can you please leave?" Kenny got up, ushering her out

"O- oh yeah, sorry" Wendy stepped out the door.

000

It was dinnertime at the McCormick's, everyone was eating frozen waffles.

"Now, Karen" Kenny smiled at his younger sister, "You've been following me around like a pleasant smelling smell of a girl's perfume. Why are you following me?"

"I wanted to ask you a question" Karen asked, "about boys"

"I'm relieved it's not a girl question bust ask away" Kenny smiled over the dinner table

"I'm having this problem at school" Karen sighed, "There's this guy that I like…. But someone else likes that guy… and.. There's this whole drama about someone else apparently liking ME and … I don't know!" Karen stabbed a waffle, sending a piece flying to the floor.

Kenny blinked, stumped "That's a prophecy"

"Huh?" Karen looked up at her brother, confused

"Nothing" Karen waved his knife around as if shooing a fly, "look, all I know is that girls and guys are _fucking_ confusing"

"Don't say fuck at the table, Kenny!" Kenny's mother said

"Sorry, mom" Kenny quickly said, "All you need to worry about, Karen, is guarding yourself from bets."

"Bets?" Karen blinked

"If anyone makes a bet" Kenny pointed a fork at Karen, "Do not approach"

"What's that go t to do with my problem?" Karen asked, dark brown eyes wide with interest

"Karen" Kenny thumped the table, "Two of my best friends are in a bet and they're in it due to a BET!" Kenny spat the word bet, as if it was a toxic word.

"That's got nothing to do with my problem!" Karen whined

"I don't know" Kenny said quietly, choking down a mouthful of waffle.

"Kenny?" Karen asked, "Can you tell if someone's in love with you? Or someone _else_?"

Kenny froze mid plastic fork chew. He slowly placed the fork onto his plate and left the table without a word.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She had been holding in her tears for as long as she could, after sending a frantic text message for Kyle to come over as soon as possible. A hot fat tear rolled down her cheek, chased by another fatter tear as Kyle walked in her bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Kyle walked over to Alex, sitting beside her on the bed

"No" Alex shook her head, shoulders shaking from crying, "Nothing is alright, Kyle!"

"I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything" Kyle reassured, placing an arm around her shoulders.

Alex sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve, "My f- friends made this stupid bet"

"Oh" Kyle leaned in, "what went wrong? Did you lose? What was the bet?"

"The premise of the bet is for ME to fall in love with someone. I agreed, not knowing what I would get myself into! My heart's not in it at all!"

"Y-you don't like Sam?" Kyle blinked

"I didn't tell you who it was" Alex croaked, sitting up, surprised

"Uh. We did something stupid involving a bet, too" Kyle murmured, placing his hands in his lap.

"What was YOUR bet" Alex sniffed

"We gave Sam an initiation bet. After a few days…" Kyle looked at his feet, "I regretted giving Sam that bet. I didn't think what he would do next would make me_- _I didn't thing you two would go together!"

"Oh" Alex flopped onto the bed, unsure what to do, her head spinning, "Oh god. Wendy set me up! That witch! She _knew_ this would happen"

"Wait a minute" Kyle gasped, "I think I figured something out"

"What is it?" Alex shot upwards, facing Kyle, "Kyle, I can't hide my façade any longer!"

Kyle placed a hand on Alex's lap, "I gotta do something first"

Kyle crushed the three words in his mouth before they leapt out like over confident skydivers and stood up.

"Kyle, wait!" Alex took ahold of Kyle's hand, jerking him backwards so he fell onto the bed, beside her, vomiting the three words.

000

"Listen to me!" Wendy shouted, "The whole idea of the bet wasn't _about_ you!"

"Kenny told me everything!" Sam snapped, "How could you use a girl like that! How could you make her use ME like that!"

"We didn't USE you!" Wendy said in anger, "We used you as a catalyst!"

"You selfish person!" Sam kicked a trashcan over, sending it flying down the pavement, "What were you trying to solve!"

Someone knocked on the door, angry.

"Wendy, can I talk to you!" Kyle's voice shouted

"I'm busy!" Wendy shouted at her front door

"I've come to save my two best friends from ripping their throats out! Please let me in, Wendy!" Kyle begged

"I know what happened!" Sam shouted, fuming "These maniacs set me UP! For MONEY!"

"Alex explained to me everything!" Kyle pleaded, "I promise you! Please!"

Wendy yanked open the door, Sam behind her, arms folded, eyes narrow.

"Spill" Wendy curled her lip in anger, "Now"

"It was all a ploy to try and get Bebe to go after you instead of me" Kyle said to Sam, "The girls used the induction bet as an advantage. I'm sorry"

"Wha-" Sam blinked in surprise, "Alex was a cover up!?"

"Bebe didn't have a boyfriend. She was getting desperate, she started chasing all the guys" Wendy sighed, "Sam, I'm sorry"

Sam blinked, "That's okay"

"Y- You're okay with this?" Wendy gasped, looking from Kyle's shocked expression to Sam's warm smile.

"Jesus. What would've happened if you kept this up?" Sam laughed, "I was being hit on by Bebe while Alex was keeping her act up"

"Well, our plan worked very well" Wendy smiled

"Oh god" the smile dropped off his face, "the consequences"

"Oh crap" Kyle gasped

"Don't worry!" Wendy reassured "The consequences were never going to happen. It was an act"

"No. the boys' initiation bet! The bet that the GUYS made for real! The one that NEW KIDS are given! The bet that the girls used as a catalyst!" Sam shrieked

"Oh, I've got that sorted" Kyle smiled


	10. End

_Le school playground_

"I'm really sorry!" Bebe said

"It's fine" Sam replied

"Can we start over? Pretend the bet never happened? It was a bad idea" Bebe sighed

"Really?" Sam looked at her, she was at least one head shorter than her. Sam always felt especially short when he stood with someone like Wendy or Alex, but the height difference with bebe was more comfortable for Sam, he thought.

"Yeah, I didn't- look I promise I am not as insane as Wendy described me" Bebe grinned

Sam sighed, plucking a large lump of snow from his eyelash and flicking it off "Maybe I'll give the face to face thing a try" Sam laughed, "Distance relationships never work" he teased

"Ha!" Bebe genuinely laughed, "I didn't realize I'd fuck up my friend's friend's life by setting her up like that"

"Sorry, friend's friend?" Sam blinked

"I didn't know that Kyle, Alex's friend, would be affected" Bebe shrugged

"Well, it was an elaborate plan" Sam grinned

"I'm Bebe. I don't believe we've met" Bebe turned around, shaking his hand

"My name is Sam. I believe we _haven't_ met" Sam shook her hand

"Care for a stroll?" Bebe pointed at a crown in the middle of the playground, "I think something's happening there"

"Sure" Sam led the way

000

Alex bit her lip, anticipating the uncomfortably slow time Cartman was taking to announce the defeat of the bet. Sam approached her, Bebe in tow. They nodded a greeting and stared at the center of the circle of people, surrounding a very obese boy holding fifty dollars.

"I hope we're friends" Alex whispered to Sam

"We're good, don't fret. It was a pretty elaborate plan anyway" Sam laughed

"As you all know!" Cartman jeered, "The rat has decoded to take the place of his fellow rat"  
"Isn't that what rats do?" Kyle laughed, entering the circle, "Help other rats"

"Also to beat the crap out of anti-semantic rats" Sam answered from the back of the circle

"Kyle, do you mind sitting down?" Cartman pointed to the ground, "to officially close the bet"

Kyle slowly sat down, looking as if he was regretting taking Sam's place.

"Yummy yummy farts in my tummy" Kyle said as Cartman farted in his face

"Sam will not receive fifty dollars," Cartman said, while farting, "due to the failure of Sam G getting a girl by the end of the year"

"Actually-" Bebe was cut off by Stan who stood up and screamed.

"STOP!" Stan shouted, putting everyone in a stunned silence, "Don't you see? I've learnt something today. We shouldn't be betting on relationships. Relationships and friendships are fragile enough already! We shouldn't also be forcing the loser of the bet to do something as humiliating as _this_!"

Everyone looked at each other in wonderment. Cartman stepped away from Kyle, clasping the fifty dollars in his hands tightly unsure what Stan was on about.

"The girls knew that there was never going to be a real bet!" Wendy shouted, "if Alex had won or lost, it wouldn't have mattered as it wasn't about the BET!"

"We were trying to get Bebe jealous and chase Sam instead of Kyle because…." Alex cut herself off, realizing the dark secret that she was about to reveal.

Kyle slowly stood up, dusting himself off, "I asked the girls to set up the bet. I told them to use our initiation bet to increase the chances. I risked _losing_ someone that I love to someone else to _get_ someone I love."

"So, what are we doing here?" Cartman blinked, "If the bet isn't real…"

"The bet wasn't real" Bebe said, "Kyle isn't legible to be farted on! And nor is Sam!"

"Aw, crap!" Cartman whined, watching Kyle stand up and scurry to the depths of the crowd.

"And" Bebe blushed a deep red, "thank you for working together so hard to get me a new boy to chase around"

"Please" Sam rolled his eyes, "lets start as friends first"

"Yeah" Bebe shrugged, "_I've_ learn't something today. She stepped in front of Sratan who backed off into the crowd, "Never use other people to get to those you want"

"Because it hurts like a bitch" Karen said from the back of the crowd, "to be used"

"Wait, no one was hurt?" Cartman blinked. "In this entire set up of a bet! No body was hurt"

Cartman was just about to rip the fifty dollar note in half, only for Kenny to scream for him to stop.

"What's wrong now, Kenny?" Cartman did a double take

"I kinda need the money most, can I just have it? It's unrelated to the _bet_" Kenny asked, holding out an open hand.

"Yeah, sure whatever" Cartman gave Kenny the money, before walking off as the crowd dissipated, now uninterested.

"The bet wasn't real?" Butters blinked, walking to Stan

"No" Stan shook his head, "It was an elaborate ploy. We just needed an unsuspecting new kid who didn't know that there was no such thing as an initiation bet"

"Wait!" Kenny stopped the half dissipated crowd, "One last thing!"

"Make it quick, I have to pee!" Butters shouted from a distance

"I'VE learn't something today!" Kenny shouted, ignoring the collective groan, "Don't you see? Everyone was so sure. They all made up a story and swore it was true. They started believing it was true"

Karen shouted "That's why you were so against the bet or making elaborate plans and covering them up like the bet or just like The Crucible!"

"Cover ups and bets always lead to bad consequences" Kenny shouted to everyone who was now walking away, "Just like the crucible! Thank your sorry ass nobody got hurt, this time!"

The crowd dissipated. Butters went to the bathroom, where Cartman was sitting on a sink, contemplating something very troubling,

"Did you learn anything, Cartman?" Butters said to Cartman, "Like everyone else"

"Nope" Cartman shrugged, "Just that Sam's got a missing chunk on his thingy like Kyle. I think it's a gene defect. that's why he is jewish!"

"Eric, Jews aren't defined by a so called genetic _defect_ on their thingy. What you're thinking of is actually a tradition in Judaism" Butters deadpanned

"How do YOU know, Butters?" Cartman got up, "are you GAY or something?" Cartman waddled out the bathroom, laughing

"I have no idea how Cartman even survived this fanfic" Butters mumbled, waling out the door as he broke the fourth wall

THE END!


End file.
